nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greenday2
Robin Ferguson 18:24, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks ;) Greenday2 18:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) A warm welcome from me too :-) I hope you will enjoy your stay here, and if you have questions, just ask me! Two little remarks: if a word ends on "y", such as "company", the plural (meervoud) is on "ies", like "companies". That might help you a bit forward :) And secondly: could you adjust your signature, without the campaign thing here in Lovia? Thanks, 14:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) : Okey ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 14:45, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :: Good luck here. And nice company! 14:46, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, tis trouwens in orde gebracht ;) [[User:Greenday2|Greenday2]] 14:48, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Nog niet helemaal percies :) Je moet dat vakje eronder aanvinken. 14:49, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Welcome and happy editing. ¿Lars Washington? 14:51, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Jears must be years. 16:04, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Merci, Comrade ;P -- 16:20, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Erg grote hypocrisie, TahR heeft zijn rechten aan mij te danken, en Jillids dus indirect ook. Ze zullen zien wat ik met ze ga doen zodra ik niet meer geblokkeerd ben. -- 16:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::*gaat Bucu unblokkeren xd Greenday2 16:24, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::: :D -- 16:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::: Ik weet het, je had enkel mij rechten moeten geven xD Greenday2 16:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ja, maar ik wilde echt weggaan. Totdat ik besloot om bepaalde mensen nog ff op te stoken :P Tahrim mag zijn rechten vergeten, helpt Pierius hem zal ook Pierius zijn rechten kunnen vergeten. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 16:35, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hoe ga je dat in hemelsnaam doen? :S Greenday2 16:36, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Daar heb jij idd voor gezorgd, en dat vergeten tahrim en zijn vriendjes weer eens... Greenday2 10:56, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Net zoals bij Jillids - rechten afpakken & blokkeren. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 16:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Ik kom niet meer op Wikistad, vage problemen :S --Libertaanse voetbalbond 17:43, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Wat de fok lopen jullie over mij achter mijn rug om samen te zweren? "helpt Pierius hem zal ook Pierius zijn rechten kunnen vergeten"... Waar slaat dat op?! Ik bepaal zelf wel wie ik wel of niet help, Bucu. Kom op zeg! Fijn voor je dat jij het leuk vind de boel op te jutten, maar het lijkt erop dat je de enige bent. Internet gangsta. Stoer online, pussy IRL... :P Dr. Magnus 19:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Insgelijks. Ik wil je nog wel eens zien IRL :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond 08:05, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Wie weet komen we elkaar nog wel 'ns tegen. Maar ik ben alles behalve blij met je gestook en geblokkeer op WikiStad. Dom van Jillids dat hij niet al je accounts heeft geblokkeerd. Zonder dat wij het wisten had je wederom een troef achter de hand. Ik vreesde dit al: de draak is pas dood wanneer je al zijn koppen eraf hebt gehakt. Je bent een klootzak, Bucu, maar ik respecteer je wel. Dr. Magnus 08:13, October 22, 2009 (UTC) : Nee, ik kan er niet mee instemmen. Geef hem een ander account zonder bureaucraatrechten! Het is veel te gevaarlijk en het kan ONS einde betekenen, snap het dan! --Libertaanse voetbalbond 14:49, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: Vertrouw me nu toch eens een keer... Cleo is redelijk en staat helemaal aan niemands kant en is geen tweede pierius, ik ken hem lang genoeg ;) Greenday2 14:54, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha xP -- 11:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Never trust them Chinese guys! Bloody spleetogen hahahaha ! -- 11:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ik wil je één ding vragen: als ik voor het gerecht gesleept wordt dat ook Jillids, TahR78 en Apoo banaan berecht worden. -- 10:41, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I will do my best ;) PS: Je kan sowieso terugkeren zonder rechten, en je kan sowieso NIET terugkeren mét rechten :( Greenday2 10:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Dan wordt Wikistad te saai. Maar Jillids, TahR en Apoo verdienen dit écht niet. Dáár kan ik niet tegen. -- 10:49, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Typisch achter gesloten deuren geregeld. En nu krijg ik een rechtzaak, waarschijnlijk heeft men achter gesloten deuren al mijn straf bepaald of niet? Hoe kan het dat Jillids en Tahr nu wel rechten mogen en ik niet? Hun aandeel in de oorlog was zelfs groter dan het mijne! -- 10:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Jillids en tahrim en apoo zijn aapjes die geen banaan verdienen (hiermee bedoel ik dus geen rechten verdienen) 10:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Ik wéét het ;) Ik wéét dat ze het niet verdienen, en ze hetzelfde mispeuterden als jij, ik zal pleiten voor unblock zodat je tenminste kunt stemmen ;) Er is niks bepaald, zelfs niet wie de rechter is, hopelijk ik :p Maar je bent het toch wel met me eens dat je van ruzie houdt en dat dat zowat de enige reden is dat je wikistad speelt? :P Greenday2 10:53, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Dat ik de Libertan League opstartte? :S -- 10:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Op Libertaansevoetbalbond ben je gedeblokkeert, er komt helemaal geen rechtzaak tegen jou, tedjuh en de rest zijn overeen gekomen dat als je je nog een keer "misdraagt", onbepaald geblokkeerd wordt zonder pardon Greenday2 11:02, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Wil je even zeggen dat ik helemaal niet verzocht heb om mijn GP te verwijderen? Ik zei wat anders op mijn OP. ze moeten mijn GP terugzetten. Btw is het Jillids nu gelukt, ik wens je veel plezier in de nieuwe Stalinistische Republiek waar de waarheid zeggen niet mag. :) -- 15:06, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Mijn IP is nog geblokkeerd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 15:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Wil je dan in ieder geval mijn GP terug zetten? Dat vind ik t allerbelangrijkst, dat de waarheid niet achtergehouden wordt. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 15:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Je wordt drie dagen geblokkeert, hypocriet tot én mét :s Hoop dat we daarna eindelijk verder kunnen? Tedjuh had een verkeerd beeld van je, en je hebt dat nu bevestigt... :s In iedereens ogen ben je een manipulerende klootzak :s Greenday2 15:15, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Fijn voor ze, dat komt misschien omdat hijzélf gemanipuleerd wordt? --Libertaanse voetbalbond 18:11, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Of je Libertan League 2010 en Tweede Divisie 2010 nog wil verwijderen, want die beloftes laat ik maar achterwege. --Libertaanse voetbalbond 18:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ok, maareh, kom je nog terug? Please? :( Jillids, tahrim en apoo worden toch geen buro, ik heb een hele dag staan schelden dat ze allemaal hypocriet zijn op IRC en ik word dat onderhand beu :p Greenday2 19:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Mwah... nee. Bij ieder meningsverschilletje zal ik geblokkeerd worden, net zoals eergisteren. Voor mij heeft het dan geen waarde meer om de wiki nog verder te bewerken: jij erft de SIKY, veel plezier xP -- 17:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wow xD Greenday2 17:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Wat, niet blij met de SIKY? xP Alleen moet je nu wel samenwerken met Jillids, TahR78 enz. En o ja, de SIKY wordt nu als PA beschouwd :)) -- 18:12, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Llamada Ik weet niet of je nog leeft ofzo, maar Llamada verhuist naar een nieuwe host. Je ziet vanzelf wel een nieuwe link op de oude site (wiki.net84.net) TahR78 21:37, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Owke Greenday2 11:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Llamada? --OuWTB 13:06, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Als je opnieuw verder wilt gaan met Llamada (weer van adres veranderd ivm technische redenen), roep me maar want dan geef ik je weer ff nieuwe URL. TahR78 10:16, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship 17:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC)}} If you want to become a citizen, you have to fill in this little form: * FULL NAME: Matt Freeman (Old Harbor, Sebastian Street 2) * GENDER: Male **Greenday2 17:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Well then, you're a citizen . Congratulations. If you want, you can vote in the Mid-terms. The regulations are on that page, I think. Any questions; just ask. 17:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :You gave four votes . Three is the limit. Could you please delete one of them? Thanks. 17:53, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Urgent: Could you please remove one of your four votes? 05:48, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Vote As a citizen you are entitled to vote but please, by all means, do so today (elections close the 18th). Dr. Magnus 11:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey young man! There's another election going on already, and you're entitled to vote! So please do . If you'd like some guidance, we can always and gladly help you out. Percival E. Galahad 18:18, January 7, 2011 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you have 1''' residences currently, which means you are entitled to '''1 residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK 16:28, February 17, 2017 (UTC)